


[Podfic] The Official Mr Fell Quarantine Thread

by greedy_dancer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bookshop Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: argentconflagration's story, read aloud.It is with an exasperated sigh that I introduce you to an official thread for this guy. We've discussed it and we've decided that this is the only way we can stop you guys from derailing threads to complain about this guy. By mod decree, all Mr Fell complaining, griping, bitching, grousing, and miscellaneous butthurt now belongs in THIS THREAD AND THIS THREAD ONLY.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] The Official Mr Fell Quarantine Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Official Mr Fell Quarantine Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734616) by [argentconflagration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentconflagration/pseuds/argentconflagration). 



  
cover art by: me

Length: 0:14:35  
Downloads: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2tRqBIn) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](http://bit.ly/383JAya)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the #ITPE mods for running the exchange, to Paraka for hosting and to the writer for having Blanket Permission to podfic! 
> 
> I'd love to hear from you if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
